Learning to Love Again
by randomplotbunny
Summary: Timothy McGee is an unbonded Omega who doesn't want an Alpha, but maybe he just hasn't met the right one yet. McKort


_AN: Another McKort! Woohoo!_

_And fair warning to Abby lovers: you won't like her in this story, so don't say you haven't been warned._

_This is Omegaverse but nothing graphic happens here as I mainly use it as a plot point for this story._

_If you don't know what Omegaverse is about here is a quick overview:_

_Omegas- they can be either a male or female body type- they can, after mating with an Alpha, get pregnant and have kids. They are natural nurturers, a submissive personality type._

_Alphas- they can be either a male of female body type- they mate Omegas and protect their mate and young. They are natural leaders, a dominate personality type._

_Now that all that's over with: On with the story!_

**Disclaimer: If anyone actually believes that I own NCIS or any of the characters depicted here please let me know so that I can point and laugh at you for being so gullible.**

It wasn't easy being an Omega in an almost all Alpha profession, especially when you are an unbonded Omega like Tim McGee.

First the Alphas around you will have questions, that quickly turn into outright flirting:

Example- Tony: "Saving yourself for someone special, or just waiting for the right Alpha to come along? If the latter look no further as I'm right here!"

Example- Abby: "You're such a sweet soul, why don't you have an Alpha? Well, if you ever wanna just get out and have some fun let me know, we could have a great time together."

Example- Ziva: "I've never seen an unbonded Omega as old as you are, no offence meant of course. Perhaps we could talk sometime over coffee, get to know each other better."

Second would come resentment from those who never learned to deal with rejection:

Example- Tony: "Come on, Mc'Mega, pick up the pace. We don't want to be stuck out here in the middle of NoWheresVille all night. Or do we?"

Example- Abby: "Fine! I get it! You're just a stuck up stick in the mud Omega that couldn't loosen up to save his life and doesn't know a quality Alpha when he sees her! Now get out of my lab! I don't want to see you unless I call you! Useless Omega trash."

And acceptance from those mature enough to just let it go:

Example- Ziva: "That is alright, McGee, I understand. But if you ever change your mind let me know, okay?"

He'd made his choice years ago to never mate and had no plans on ever changing his mind or his unbonded status. Besides, of the few Alphas persistent enough to continue to pursue him after he had already rejected them none stayed around once they learned just why he choose to remain alone:

Example- Tony: "Really? So... really? Wow. I mean... um... sorry."

He was just glad that the few Alphas he told his secret to had been descent enough to agree to keep his secret to themselves, at least he never heard it being gossiped about so he took that as a good sign.

For all that he chose to be alone it wasn't what he truly wanted, but it is what he came to accept. And anyway no Alpha that ever approached him piqued his interest so he felt secure in having no problem living out the rest of his life in this way.

At least, not until HE showed up.

"So you are the NCIS Omega computer genius that I've been hearing so many rumors about all over the place. You know, if I manage to head-hunt you for the CIA it would give my career a big boost. But I am being rude now, aren't I? Trent Kort, a pleasure." He had shaken the beautiful Alpha's hand before Gibbs whisked him away and out of sight- and out of head-hunting range.

And though he didn't see Trent Kort again that day, or any other day while he was cooperating with NCIS, he knew that he had lost his heart to him.

Trent Kort's smell alone was enough to send his Omega side into fits. He smelled of old leather, ginger root, gun oil and a certain something that tickled the senses with a sense of danger; it was intoxicating.

It awoke his Omega desire to be bonded, and that just wouldn't do.

So he threw himself into his work, and when that was not enough he started adding more things to his day to distract himself from his desire for a certain Alpha.

He joined a gym, started attending health food cooking classes on the weekends, he wrote and published several new books- under a new pen-name so that his team wouldn't give him flak about it- and started creating his own software programs that he sold to the highest bidding computer company around- within a month he was able to pay off his Porsche without breaking a sweat.

He honed his skills at the gun range, started martial arts training and learned how to use a knife- several different kinds of knives in fact, in several very creative ways too. He also learned three new languages.

But for all he filled his every waking moment with activity his traitorous mind kept providing him with images of a life together with one Trent Kort.

And then, of course, just as he begins to get his life back under control, just as he stops dreaming about old leather and the smell of gun oil, fate decides to intervene.

"Hmm... Timothy McGee, isn't it? My you're looking good, even better than the last time I saw you." He had several very good comebacks for situations like this, but unfortunately none of them came to mind at this moment and his hesitancy caused Trent to smile. Why did he have to have such a devastating smile?

"Cat got your tongue? That's alright, we can talk some other time. Over dinner maybe?" The direct question finally brought him out of his daze.

He needed to put a stop to this before things went any further, before he got his heart-broken by someone who would never want him once he knew the truth.

"I-I can't. I'm sorry, I can't." And with that he practically ran from the building.

"Don't feel bad, he rejects everyone. Even me!" Tony said in a rare moment of helpfulness, having himself felt the sting of Tim's rejection and wanting to soften the blow for the other Alpha- even if that other Alpha was Trent Kort.

"Really? I guess that proves he has good taste, but why brush off everyone else?" Kort smirked as Tony scowled.

"Why don't you ask him that yourself." He spat as he turned and left a very thoughtful Alpha standing in the corridor.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Tim opened his door to find Trent Kort standing there, he had a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a full picnic basket in the other.

"You said no to dinner, but you never said a word about a picnic." As Tim tried to find words, or at least pick his jaw up off the floor, Kort slipped inside and put his burdens down on a convenient table.

Finally finding his voice Tim turned to him while closing the door and leaning back against it- having Trent in his apartment like he had been imagining was almost too much for him.

"I didn't say 'no' to dinner, I said-"

"'Can't'. I know. An interesting choice, I must say. Not 'wouldn't' or 'couldn't' but 'can't', why is that? You are not bonded, I would smell it if you were, so why not have dinner with me? It's just dinner." Tim lowered his head, unable to keep eye contact.

As Kort stepped into his personal space, near enough so that he could feel the other man breath on his cheek, he took a shaky breath as the Alpha's scent washed over him stronger than ever.

"I know you want me, perhaps even as much as I want you- I have, you know, wanted you; ever since we first met. But if you really want nothing to do with me, if you want me to simply leave and never return, I will go. But you will have to tell me why first, why you won't give us a chance to even get to know each other." A gentle finger pulled his head up so that he had to meet Trent's eyes, and he found that they were so close that their lips were nearly touching.

"Please Tim, please tell me why you won't give us a chance." Slipping out from between the door and the man, the Alpha, that he wanted more than anyone else ever in his life, Tim gulped in air as he tried to order his thoughts and prepare himself for what he knew would happen once he started talking. He knew Trent would leave and never look back.

"I decided, when I was eighteen, after several heart-wrenching experiences, that I would never mate; and until you came along I was never even tempted to change my mind." Kort took a step towards him and Tim stepped back, needing the physical distance to help keep his emotional distance.

"There was an accident, a car wreck when I was sixteen, I was in the hospital for weeks. When I was strong enough the doctors told me about the damage that had been done to me, they told me... they told me that I would never be able to have children. That I would never be able to fulfill my role as an Omega. Trent... I could never carry your pups if we mated." Tim had his head bowed, his eyes closed and his arms wrapped around himself; he was trying desperately not to cry.

Every Alpha he had ever told this to had been appropriately sympathetic, and then had, as quickly as possible, left him to his own devises and personal sorrow. He had gotten used to it over the years, but now, with Trent, the first Alpha he could remember ever actually _wanting _a relationship with since he was a teenager, he felt like he was falling apart; like he was hearing this news himself for the first time again.

So it was a big shock when strong arms pulled him into a warm embrace.

"And why should that matter to me?" The tears he had been fighting finally burst and he clutched at Trent's shirt as he cried out his pain, fear, loneliness and relief.

"It mattered to every other Alpha who's found out, they all turned tail and ran for the hills rather than stay with me." He finally gasped out once got himself back under control.

"Their loss." Was the simple response, and it almost set him off again.

"So you really don't mind?" He needed to hear it directly, after so long, and with no hope in sight, he needed to hear it.

"I wouldn't still be here if I did." The Alpha said as he tipped the Omega's head back and brushed their lips together in a feather light kiss.

Pulling back he gave a reassuring smile as he rested their foreheads together.

"Now. How about dinner?" As Tim began to giggle and lose some of his tension Kort planted another light kiss on his Omega's lips and then pulled away to start setting up the picnic dinner he had brought.


End file.
